


【柱斑】（pwp）生贺（上）

by jintianyiyi



Series: 生贺 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 千手柱间 - Freeform, 宇智波斑 - Freeform, 柱斑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jintianyiyi/pseuds/jintianyiyi
Summary: 我太菜了
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 生贺 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【柱斑】（pwp）生贺（上）

柱间今天一大早就兴致勃勃地出门去给斑物色他的生日礼物，等到他回来的时候，已经过了中午的饭点，斑也早已起床用完饭抱着零食窝在沙发上看电视了。  
柱间拉开客厅门，一股暖气扑面而来，忍不住一口深呼吸将肺里最后一口冷气吐了出来，又将自己还带着冷意的外套脱下放在门口的衣架上，提着东西走到沙发旁放在地上，在斑的身旁坐下，对着自己有点冻僵的手哈了口气，“屋子好安静啊，鸣人他们都不在诶。”  
斑只是专心盯着电视，没所谓道：“不知道，刚才一吃完饭，他们就跑了。”  
回想起刚才纲手说的那些话，柱间也猜出那几个小年轻为啥会跑出去，随即便把这些事抛在脑后不再去想。  
十二月的木叶早已步入冬季，木叶本就处在森林中心，而宇智波大宅更是靠近木叶边缘，又由于各种历史原因，敢靠近这里的村民也很少，人烟气也不足，自然温度相比属于村中心的那些街道来说要低好多。柱间从村中心一路提着东西走回来，也没戴手套，这时那双用惯武器的手也早已冻僵了。他又怕自己冷冰冰的手碰到斑，于是坐在沙发上后也只是专心搓着自己的手，想让这双手快点回温。  
正当柱间专心给自己的手哈气时，旁边突然伸过一双温暖的手握住了他那还僵硬的手。柱间愣了一下，转头看向身旁的人。  
斑眼睛还盯着电视，似是不想错过电视里精彩的剧情，但靠近柱间的那只手却伸了过来。  
“你手好冰啊。”斑有点嫌弃。  
“我刚刚才从外面回来嘛。”  
斑也不回答，只抓着柱间的双手就往自己身边拉，柱间被拉得猛地往斑的身上靠。  
“诶诶诶，斑，你怎么了？”一边发问，一边调整了一个舒服的姿势坐在斑的身边。  
斑双手紧紧握着柱间的手，温柔地揉搓着，“你不是手冷吗？帮你暖暖。”  
柱间感受着从手上传来的温度，冰冷的双手被一双温暖火热的双手包裹着、摩挲着，温度高得似要将他皮肤烫伤一样。他着迷地看着那如削葱根般莹白的手，温柔地包住他合十的双手，手心长着薄茧的皮肤擦过他的手背，使他不由得一阵颤栗，后那手又用手心分别握住他冻僵的手指尖揉捏，他都能感受到和自己手指尖亲密接触的那一块柔嫩的皮肤，顿时心痒难耐，忍不住轻轻扭动手指在那勾人的掌心里扣了一下，那双修长的手猛地收紧，紧紧抓住在自己手心里作乱的双手。斑瞪了一眼柱间，“别捣乱。”  
柱间正试图挣脱斑的束缚，“斑，你能这么关心我很高兴，可是这样会冰到你的，还是我自己来吧。”  
斑却不领这个情，他紧紧抓住柱间的双手，甚至还往自己的肚子上放去，“我又不是那么娇贵的人，战国时比这更冰的我又不是没摸过。而且……”斑瞪圆了自己的猫儿眼，脸颊微红佯怒道：“你不是总说我们是夫妻吗？夫妻间互相帮忙是很正常的吧。”  
由于斑一直保持着抱着双腿窝在沙发上的姿势，腹部的温度要比手掌温度高很多。在把柱间的手塞进腹部和双腿中制造出来的空间中后，似乎觉得还不够，又从旁边扯过一条毛毯覆盖在肚子上。当手一被放在肚子上的时候，柱间便感觉自己的双手每一处皮肤都被一股温暖包围。他能感觉到自己的掌心下隔着一层薄薄的衣服就是斑精壮的腹肌，手背的触感也在提醒他这双腿是多么强健有力，尤其是在动情时缠在他腰上的触感总是让他欲罢不能。  
似乎是觉得自己这个姿势有点别扭手不太舒服，柱间便在斑的怀里悄悄换了个姿势，将靠近肚子的手心换成手背，以一种放松的姿势窝在斑的怀里。在感觉到手不再那么僵了之后，就开始坏心地在斑的肚子上动来动去。  
斑被他作弄得有点忍不住脚趾抓紧，将柱间挠来挠去的双手拉到唇边，对着那双已经升温的手呵气，“你是想跟我玩儿吗~”  
语罢，斑将柱间的双手合十放在唇前，双手牢牢抓住柱间的手掌部分，魅意十足地看了柱间一眼后便垂下眼帘，伸出艳红的舌头，舌尖抵住柱间两手指间触碰中挤压出来的缝隙，先是从食指间开始，从下往上缓缓移动，暧昧的呼吸拍打在柱间双手上，留下一路湿润的痕迹，而后轻轻舔过两中指的指尖，甚至还用舌尖恶作剧地在指尖上画圈，在将中指舔得湿润之后，舌尖没有停留，而是按着顺序滑到无名指，再在无名指处从上到下徐徐舔过暴露在空气中的皮肤，舌尖还有意无意地勾过小指的指尖，却不作停留。  
湿热的舌头接触到冰冷的指尖，冷热的温差带给斑别样的舒适感，舌头和手指的皮肤刚一接触便尝到一种咸咸的味道，本来应该很难受的，但是斑却并不讨厌。他甚至还一边抬眼盯着柱间的反应一边将柱间的手分开，故意用一种极缓慢的速度张开嘴将其中一个手指含在嘴里。在看见柱间的眼神逐渐变得暗沉呼吸渐渐粗重起来时得意的笑了笑，并伸出整个舌头用舌面去舔舐柱间暴露在外的手指，舌尖徐徐滑过指缝，像做口活一样一上一下地舔舐吮吸，还用牙齿轻轻地咬起手指背的一小片皮肤专心用舌去舔吮。  
像有意折磨对方似的，斑这次的动作不如往常一样急躁，而是很有耐心地、一点一点地搔刮着柱间蠢蠢欲动的心，像草丛里潜伏着的毒蛇一样，静静地等待着猎物自投罗网。  
从一开始斑伸出舌头的时候，柱间就有点把持不住，洁白的牙齿在艳红的双唇下若隐若现，他能清楚地感觉到斑的舌头在他手指上的移动轨迹还有舌头移开后残留在手上的那湿润的感觉，感觉到斑的牙齿磕在手指上的微痛感，感觉到那块湿热的软肉划过指缝的触感，湿热的肉块在手指尖上旋转磨蹭带来一阵钻心的痒意。  
想象着这副嘴唇曾给自己带来过何等的销魂极乐，就觉得自己全身的血液在这一刻分成了两份，一份全部汇集到了指尖，在斑的吮吸下开始发热发烫，另一份则全部汇合到了下半身中，在没有被特别触碰的情况下也开始发胀发烫。斑在温暖他手指的时候还在有意用眼神直白地勾引他，勾得他差点就不管不顾地提枪上阵了，但最后一丝理智制止了他，让他还记得现在是白天，他们还在客厅里，不能太乱来，便一直压抑着自己愈发肿胀的欲望。  
客厅中由柱间进门时所带来的的冷气，已通过呼吸吸入两人肺部又在肺部转换一圈变成热气吐在空气中，在二人愈渐粗重的喘息中渐渐消散，喧闹的电视声被两人充耳不闻，围绕在两人周围的空气开始渐渐升温，气氛逐渐开始黏腻，整个房间都充满了要来干一炮的架势。  
等斑将柱间每个手指都滋润了一遍后，终于舍得放开，在放开之前还用嘴用力在柱间手上吸了一下，发出“啵”的一声，并在指尖和舌尖之间牵连出一条很长的银丝。  
注意到斑故意表现出的这股魅意，柱间觉得这一瞬间一股热气直冲脑门，烧得他口干舌燥，眼眶发热，一张口那饱含着欲望的沙哑嗓音连他自己都被吓一跳，“斑，你再这样的话我不能保证不会发生点什么了。”  
斑倒是无所畏惧，“就怕你不发生点什么。”转换个姿势向柱间的方向靠拢，用双臂环着柱间的脖子更是往下压，对着柱间的耳朵轻轻吹着气，“我早上洗过澡了~”  
总之，现在的斑浑身都散发着诱惑的气息，从头发丝到脚趾的每一个细胞都在向柱间传达“我在勾引你，你可以对我为所欲为。”  
柱间被勾得心火肆虐，但一想到今天斑的生日要是都在床上过了那他为斑想的那些庆祝就全部泡汤了。想到这，心下一横，抱住斑的腰将他推开，“不行，这大白天的。而且我今天还想了好多事准备和斑做。”  
斑不依不饶地压回去，“那就做这个。”  
可是柱间今天却顽强得犹如贞洁烈男一样，一把把斑压在沙发上，“不行，为了庆祝斑的生日我想了好久，我想和斑亲亲密密地约会、吃同一根糖果、在烟花爆炸时接吻，那些现在小情侣会做的事我都想和斑体验一次。”  
斑有些无奈，抬头注视着柱间一本正经的脸，突然眼珠一转，“柱间，今天是什么日子？”  
像是没想到斑居然会问这种问题，柱间愣了一下，“斑你忘了吗？今天是你的生日哦。”  
“那我作为寿星你是不是今天都该听我的呢？”  
“额……对啊……”  
斑露出诡计得逞的微笑，伸手把住柱间的脑袋往下压，将嘴唇贴了上去，在唇齿磨蹭间吐出含糊的声音，“那听我的，就做这个。”  
一开始只是单纯的唇与唇的摩擦，随即便犹如干柴遇上烈火一发不可收拾起来，也不知道是谁最先伸的舌，等两人反应过来时，舌头已经在双方互相的吸吮推放下发麻了，等两人恋恋不舍地分开时嘴唇都水润红肿，还牵出了一条条暧昧的银丝。  
在亲吻时斑的手也不老实，一直不停地在柱间的全身上下乱摸，柱间本来穿得好好的衣服此时也被他拉下一半的衣襟松垮垮地挂在身上。  
“呼”柱间缓了一口气，抓住了斑还在四处点火的手，一把抱起斑往卧室方向走，走时还不忘戴上他本来放在一旁的塑料袋，“我们回卧室再继续。”  
被柱间抱着斑也没什么抗拒，毕竟都老夫老妻习惯了，他甚至还有精力对着柱间调侃，“怎么这次害羞了？你上次压着我在客厅做的时候可不是这么说的。”


End file.
